


P.S if this is Jack

by Sara_Darling



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But they don't not get back together, David doesn't know how to let go, Does Santa Fe count as a character?, Jack and David broke up, M/M, Songfic, They don't get back together, angstish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Darling/pseuds/Sara_Darling
Summary: Jack claimed he needed to clear his mind. Rid himself of the city air that was clogging the gears of his brain.





	P.S if this is Jack

Jack claimed he needed to clear his mind. Rid himself of the city air that was clogging the gears of his brain. He stuffed his phone into the drawer of his bedside table. He left everything, except for his new number. David figured he’d run off to Santa Fe, because he talked about it all the time.  


It was three years before Jack picked up his not-so-new phone and dialed. David hadn’t changed his number since freshmen year. One, two, three rings is what he got. The voice on the answering machine was heartbreakingly familiar, “This is David, and if your calling about the laptop I sold it. If it’s Tuesday night I’m bowling with Les. If you’re trying to sell me something, you’re wasting your time. I’m not buying. And P.S. if this is Jack, I still love you.”  


The phone slipped from his hand, thudding against the counter. He’d heard, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe. What kind of man, what kind of love, would hang on that long? The tone sounded, and he scrambled to hang it up.  


Jack waited for three days before he had found the courage to try again. But he heard three rings, and then, “This is David. Friday night I’m going to my Bubbe’s house, and I’ll be gone all Shabbos long. Sunday morning I’ll be with the boys, but I’ll call you back when I get home Sunday afternoon. And P.S. if this Jack, I still love you.” This time he left his number, but not another word. He waited by the phone Sunday evening, jumping every time it buzzed.  


Everyone thought it was a bad idea. They tried to talk him out of it. Spot and Kath especially, but after a year even they gave in. After three, everyone was resigned to David’s voicemail. He had needed a way to feel like he was doing something. Like it wasn’t a lost cause. And really, if it made him feel better who were the others to stop him. He had felt hope blossom in his belly when he saw the missed call from a Santa Fe number. But then there was no voice mail and three days had passed. Except they did call again, and the voice on the recording was one he would never forget.  


Shakily, he typed in the number. It rang once, then again, and again. There was a soft click, then, “If you’re callin’ ‘bout my heart it’s still yours. I shoulda listened to it a little more, maybe then it wouldn’t have taken me so long to know where I belong.” There was a pause, and David took a deep shuddering breath. He whispered Jack’s name in a soft, broken voice. “Can’t ya tell, Dave, this is no machine you’re talkin’ to? Can’t you tell it’s Jack, and I still love you?”  


“I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Austin by Blake Shelton.


End file.
